Chronicles of the Mad Strange Caravan
by TwirlyGothic11
Summary: They were inexperience,uncoordinated, and everything in between. Follow the Adventures of this new caravan as they tell their stories about how they saved the world. lots of OCness
1. Sunrise

AN: I dont own FFCC

And just for a little insight this story is based of a caravens journal and what each member has written in it

kk enjoy

* * *

Sunrise

When I was up that faithful morning I remember being so very happy and full of joy. Today was the arrival of our caravan, and that meant big brother was coming home from the war, and mama was in tears of joy when he came home to our house. He looked beaten but he gave a solemn smile as he comforted mama and calmly telling dad that he was hearing to stay. Later on Sol Rech came with his caravan looking for mama and big brother. Though they spoke in tongue I could tell that they were not happy. Mama was in tears again and big brother looked angrily at Sol Rech as he gave a grave look back to big brother.

After Sol Rech left that afternoon all the adults looked glumly as they got ready for the feast at church, but I didn't understand. So I asked bug brother what was wrong, but he gave me a fake smile and told me to run-along up ahead with mama and papa until we got to church. I shock my head ok and went in. That evening while all the adults and formal caravan members celebrated, my little brother, kai and I had a little celebration of our own with our friends from the village in the night tower. When everyone went home, mama put me and kai to bed. I usually say a prayer each night before I sleep, however I was interrupted by my own big brother at the window!

Briefly he told me about what he saw before coming home. I was in aw about it, but it was short because before leaving, he gave me a book. And I will never forget the words he said: "My caravan and I must go very far from hear, and I am afraid I don't know when we shall return. Azulila Kaze`tu Nath, take this book and write. Write all your memories down in the book and never lose it. I promise you, under the will of the gods above that I will always remember you . . . good bye my love…" Those words still burn in my soul and left it to ache in pain for years to come, but are those word true? In any case I will remember this day . . . forever. . .

,Azula


	2. Initiation

Initiation

Today was a new day . . . in fact it was a very important. Today was turning thirteen years old today. And like myself, and others we have to go through the initiation ritual. Though I've seen big brother go through this the sky, I'm still worried. The twilight sky looks very different before Misama came and blanked the world, however while I was daydreaming I overheard my friends congratulating me for turning thirteen. I wanted to around and say "thank you", but the church bell rang and the ritual had begun.

Very slowly the maidens came out with torches and gave one to the seven of us. One by one we all stood at the alter that held our crystal that hides us from miasma with the priest. Then mama (I mean my mother), and other women came out and marked our foreheads with our assister tribe sigh (In a mixture of, holy water, trolls blood, and many other concoctions). Then the priests' wife came out with the newly carved chalice and placed it on the crystals' tombstone, while the priest read from the holy text.

When the priest finished the passage from the text the rest of the villager repeated it as well. And as he call out our engravings one by one we raised our torches and in that glimpse of a second the crystals ore started to glow and flash all around us! No one in the whole village dare to move while this mystical event took place. It was the strangest thing I'd experience. (Well, at least wasn't the only one that was baffled.) After the sun began to poke its way up from the dark the ore and flashed started fading and the smallest of breezes blow past and wiped our torches out. There was still silence but the glimmer of the sunlight reflected on the shimmering crystal.

At the very end of it all everyone said their prayers and headed back to where they once were. It appeared to me that everyone was ok, and I knew I was well, but somehow I still feel strange. . . I wonder why? Big brother went through the exact same thing. I wonder why I feel this way.

, Azula


End file.
